undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 29
This is Issue 29 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Dot Dot Dot". This issue is Chad-centric. 309, Dot Dot Dot Just as Sylvest hits the floor, I take out my gun and push citizens aside, so I can find the one who did it. Of course what he did was wrong, but they could just have shot him in the leg instead of killing him. I’m not saying what Sylvest did was okay; he killed Sheen and almost killed Al, and I understand the person’s actions. Though, we can’t just ignore this; we have to find the person who killed Sylvest. “Chad!” I hear Stanley yell from somewhere in the crowd. Everyone is upset, I get why. I am too. “Over here.” I just say, loud enough for Stanley to hear it. I must admit that I never liked Sylvest, though I wouldn’t kill him. I never liked Al neither, so for me it wouldn’t be the worst thing possible if he had killed Al. As a matter of fact, I’d prefer Sheen alive and Al dead. Stanley manages to get to me; we are standing near the main hall now, view over the entire crowd. Nearly everyone has guns, so it’s more or less impossible to find the one who shot Sylvest. William now joins us. William was the guy who picked us up at the highway and allowed us to join this town. He is a good man. I’m not sure about Stanley, though. He seems unstable. “How does it look?” William asks, also looking over the crowd now. “Impossible...” I say, but before I manage to continue my sentence, I see someone walking towards us, hands raised. Stanley has seen it too, and we are both now running towards this survivor, assuming it is the killer. The woman appears to be named Kerri Mavis; a former web-designer. She says she wanted to save Al’s life, and I have to act grateful, just because I live with the man. She is currently cuffed to the van on which Sylvest was standing. His body has been removed, and I am now standing here. “Sylvest talked about justice,” I begin. I don’t know what to say, but these people need someone to speak, and to organize this. “this is justice. He wanted to kill Al, he killed Sheen. None of us did what had to be done; none of us had the guts to save them.” Everyone’s attention is on me now. I am not sure if I liked it. “A stranger saved Al. Yes, she killed our leader, but let’s face it; he was crazy.” I look at the woman, Kerri. She is kneeling next to the van, hand cuffed to the handle. “We are going to welcome this woman. She saved Al, and now we will save her.” I say, the woman now looking at me. I am not sure if she is mad or thankful. William also walks up on the van now, standing next to me. “This town needs a new leader.” William says. A man sighs. “I think Chad would make a good leader for this town.” I am confused. I look at William. I never intended anything like this. I don’t want to lead this town... or do I? Wasn’t that what I just did by allowing Sylvest’s killer to live with us? I just lead the town; I nod. I might be able to do this. “We don’t have time of an election. We need action, and Chad can provide this.” William says, looks at me and smiles. I nod, and say: “We are going to have a furneral for Sylvest and Sheen. Then we are going to need everyone of you.” This feels nice, leading such a big group. I were in charge of our little group back at The Rocks, but this group is much bigger. I actually like this. “We need power, more people on runs. Everyone of you are good at something, and we can use your skills. We need them.” I say. People begin to talk, most of them nodding agreeing. I mean this; we need all of our skills. And right now, I am using my skill; I am leading this group. Deaths *None Credits *Chad Bottom *Al Halib *Kerri Mavis *William Seck *Stanley Roar Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues